legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Scaramouche the Merciless
By the time Jack reaches the plume of smoke, he arrives at a ruined city, filled with rubble and the corpses of its dead citizens. Jack meets the robot assassin Scaramouche, who claims himself to be Aku's most favored assassin and remarks on Jack's nigh-unrecognizable appearance, including the loss of Jack's sword. In a flashback, Jack recalls his signature weapon falling down a pit as he looks in horror. Laughing, Scaramouche declares that Jack is no threat without his sword, and calls Aku on his mobile phone to make a report, but Jack destroys the phone with a thrown kunai.Satisfied with this turn of events, Scaramouche begins to fight Jack, first by playing a magical flute that forms a golem out of the city's rubble. Jack quickly discovers that Scaramouche can rebuild the golem easily by reanimating more rocks to replace any part he breaks off. Landing among a pile of rocks after destroying the golem, Jack is once again swept up in another hallucination, this time seeing the rocks around him as the children of the city, begging him for help. The mysterious rider, prevalent in his other visions, looks down on the scene. Jack pleads for their understanding, causing Scaramouche to think Jack has gone "beaucoup cuckoo". Coming back to reality with a rock to the face, Jack eventually destroys the flute, but Scaramouch reveals that his voice was the true source of his magic. The robot proves his point by scatting. This impromptu singing animates Scaramouche's sword to continue the fight against Jack. While Jack barely dodges the sword's attacks, Scaramouche brings out another blade which opens up like a tuning fork, demonstrating its ability to vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to shatter Jack's own knives. As Scaramouche fights Jack to a standstill, he gloats over his victory, but Jack throws his remaining sword at Scaramouch, still vibrating from clashing with the tuning fork sword. The sword explodes at the last second, severely damaging Scaramouche's vocal chord equivalent, leaving him unable to fight. Scaramouche admits defeat as Jack cleaves him in two with Scaramouch's first blade, after which Jack keeps the tuning fork sword for himself as he leaves. Despite Scaramouche's seemingly affable attitude to Jack, he is nevertheless a homicidal psychopath who massacred an entire town of innocent people in order to draw Jack's attention. Unlike other robots sent to kill Jack, Scaramouche is very boastful and talkative. Upon noticing that Jack was without his sword, he proceeded to mock him for it, to the point of calling Aku to boast that Jack had lost the weapon. He has a tendency to call anyone he meets as babe or baby, even his boss, Aku. He is also extremely arrogant, proclaiming himself as Aku's favorite assassin. It is unknown if Aku himself considers him as such.His arrogance ultimately proves to be his downfall, since he lets his guard down long enough for Jack to use his knife (which was imbued by Scaramouch's own magnetic force from his own knife) as a makeshift shrapnel grenade to cripple his neck (the source of his magic). He praises Jack's fighting skill, likely a weak attempt to talk his way out of his fate, before Jack cleaves him in half with his own sword. However, his face was still alive and hopped around towards Aku where he tells the demon that Jack lost his sword, to the point where Scaramouche was rebuilt. Upon seeing Jack and Ashi with the earlier's sword, Aku immediately destroyed Scaramouche. His appearance is similar to X9, but with teal eyes instead of red, a longer neck, and a larger functional mouth with teeth and a tongue. He wears a black straw hat, yellow scarf, red high-heel boots, a long purple coat with red interior, and a large black belt. Scaramouche the Merciless was an android who claimed to be Aku's top assassin. Trivia #Scaramouche' name is derived from a stock clown character of the Italian commedia dell'arte. Gallery 276455_170815.jpg scaramouch_the_merciless__from_samurai_jack__by_artsyrc-db2h2zg.png samurai-jack-Scaramouch-the-Merciless-GarthimusPrime-3721092.jpeg scaramouche_the_merciless_by_leleyume-db30ooi.png.jpg ScreenHunter_3698-Mar.-22-11.16.jpg tumblr_inline_omrjcteMNj1t1h6ic_540.png tumblr_omtbmjbyPh1tc6t1eo1_500.png tumblr_omzl6wi7vi1u4theoo1_r1_500.png villain.jpg daughters-of-aku-scaramouch-Zekey-3746820.png tumblr_omopu78dH51ujhpk5o1_500.png samurai-jack-2017-episod.jpg 678.jpg tumblr_omubgghdVL1r7e952o1_500.png Scaramouche.png Scaramouche-Body.png cadsdsv.jpg dadsdsa.jpg Bb.png OctoScar.png Scaramouche_wielding_his_tuning_knife.jpg 8tisWswh.jpg 59.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Characters hailing from the Samurai Jack universe Category:Robots Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Villains Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters favorite by Shock72 Category:Non Humans Category:Assassins Category:Swordsmen Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kenny Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Samurai Jack's Archenemies Category:Samurai Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Possessors Category:Animated characters Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Team RWBY Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe